мιl añoѕ
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: En diez años, parecía que habían pasado mil. También admitía que lo había amado esos mil años. Y lo amaría por mil mas. Goenji & Fubuki. EIG. Yaoi.


**Hola~**

**Como dije, actualizare más, y aquí está la prueba. Hace semanas quería subir este fic, pero no estaba terminado decentemente. Creo que ahora si…**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me perteneces, es propiedad de Level-5. El Día que veamos a esta pareja junta en IEG, es porque al fin es mío… Pero como ahí una gran fila para robarlo y comprarlo… soñar el gratis.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Leve Spoiler de Inazuma Eleven Go~**

**El lector podía morir de aburrimiento~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>мιl añoѕ<p>

Tu corazón latía rapido. Él estaba ahí. Y tu mente se perdió; recordabas los colores de aquel bello paisaje de Hokkaido donde lo viste por última vez. Las promesas que te había hecho llegaban a tu mente, una tras otra, clavándose en tu alma como pequeños pero afilados pedazos de cristal. ¿Duele? Claro que duele, por que cumplió todas, menos la más importante.

¿Cómo poder ser tan valiente? ¿Cómo se puede amar cuando se tiene miedo a caer? Te preguntabas en ese entonces, cuando eras joven y tenías tanto miedo, este no ha desaparecido. Pero viendo que está solo y que va por un camino equivocado, todas tus dudas, de alguna manera, desaparecen. Porque lo amas, y no pierdes la esperanza de que cumpla esa última promesa…

Y sabes que cada día estas un paso más cerca…

Prácticamente has muerto cada día esperándolo, y quieres decirle que no tenga miedo.

Que lo amas.

Porque ese sentimiento no ha cambiado en absoluto, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, y mucho menos su nueva forma de ser te han hecho retractar lo mucho que te importa, y mucho menos, lo tanto que lo amas.

Si, admitiste que lo amabas aun cuando eras un adolecente. Acababan de ganar el FFI y eras la persona más feliz, porque él estaba a tu lado. Después se graduaron y jugaron su último partido, en equipos diferentes, pero no por eso menos especial. Él pasó las vacaciones que le siguieron a la graduación en Hokkaido, contigo.

Y fueron perfectas.

Nada lo describe mejor. Pero nada es eterno, ni tu amor lo es. El tiempo se agota y antes de que te quisieras dar cuenta, los dos ya estaban en un hermozo claro en un bosque que colindaba con tu ahora ex escuela, Harukken. Todo era perfecto, habían encontrado ese claro recién comenzando las vacaciones y se había convertido en su lugar. Tuyo y de él. De ustedes. Porque era la combinación perfecta, la blanca nueve sobre la tierra, dándole magia al lugar, era como tu representación. Y los rayos de sol que le daban color y calor al lugar, eran claramente la parte de él ahí.

El mejor lugar para una despedida.

—Te amo

Habías dicho sin dudar, no esperabas ser correspondido, para nada. Solo lo dijiste, porque sabías que te arrepentirías si lo dejabas guardado.

—También te amo

Respondió, para sorpresa tuya.

Tú sonreíste. Lo miraste a los ojos y supiste que era cierto.

—Y siempre te amaré. Lo prometo.

Añadió tranquilamente. Tu corazón dio un brinco de felicidad, y le creíste. Por qué sabías que tú también sentirías lo mismo. Siempre…

Entonces… ¿Por qué él se alejó? No cumplió su promesa más importante, y eso te duele… demasiado. Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendiste a sobrellevar ese dolor. Sabes que aun ahí una esperanza. Que él puede volver a ser él Shuuya Goenji de siempre; ese que lanzaba un balonazo para hacer entrar en razón a sus personas queridas, a ti te dio uno. Y sonríes por eso; quieres también que vuelva a ser ese que jugaba soccer contigo, aquel amigo que te ayudo y te hizo saber que no necesitabas ser perfecto… él te quería tal y como eras; y deseas nuevamente que vuelva a ser ese adolecente, ahora con aspecto de hombre joven, pero que sin importar que, te siga amando… tanto como tú a él.

Y vuelves a la cruel realidad, caes nuevamente en la cuenta de que lo tienes frente a ti. Pero ya no como un jugador totalmente entregado al soccer, no. Ahora está ahí como el supremo emperador del soccer. Ves sus ojos y sabes que en alguna parte de él, aun esta Shuuya. Tu Shuuya Goenji.

Y es como si el tiempo se detuviera, belleza es todo lo que vez, los años no le hacen justicia.

Respiras profundamente, quieres saber si aún hay esperanza o no. Vas a ser valiente, no te iras de ahí sin una respuesta, no importa cómo te tengas que comportar frente a él después de su respuesta, lo tienes planeado; si aún te recuerda, sonreirás nunca te darás por vencido, tarde o temprano lo tendrás a tu lado. Y su respuesta es no, entonces ocultaras las emociones de tus ojos, ni una sola lagrima se derramara de tus ojos azul-gris y saldrás de ahí, dispuesto a olvidarlo, nunca te interpondrás en su camino y será como si nunca hubieras existido… para él. Todo dependía de una simple palabra.

Vuelves a tomar una bocanada de aire innecesaria y te acercas hasta él. Cada paso te ha llevado hasta ahí. Desde que volviste a Hokkaido y te graduaste una semana ante que todos para poder volver a jugar con él, contra él. Hiciste la preparatoria solo pensando en volver a estar a su lado en un futuro, no querías quedarte atrás. Después llego la universidad, y aun que llevabas años sin verlo, el seguía siendo tu motivación. Siempre lo fue. Te graduaste con honores en psicología.

Y ahora estas nuevamente frente a él, pero ya no compañeros. Ahora él como emperador del Sector V y tu como entrenador de Hokkaido, uno que está del lado de Endo, tú también antiguo compañero. ¿Por qué elegiste a Mamoru? Por qué sabes que el verdadero Goenji también lo habría hecho, ya que ambos aman el soccer.

Y ahora que estas frente a él, temes que no te reconozca, que haya olvidado su promesa y que ya no te amé. Sin embargo ahora que estas delante de él, te obligas a recordar que cada cosa que has hecho te ha llevado hasta ahí. Y estas a un paso de distancia de él.

Y deseas que tu o él, no importa quién de los dos, o los dos al mismo tiempo, tomen la iniciativa de cortar esa distancia y abrazar al otro. Lo deseas más que nada.

Porque es como si hubieras muerto cada día, cada efímero y maldito día. Lo esperaste por años y ahora parecían segundos a mismo tiempo que siglos. A lo largo creíste que lo encontrarías, penaste que lo encontrarías, deseaste tener una oportunidad en la que lo encontrarías… y lo encontraste.

El tiempo ha llevado tu corazón hasta las manos de él. Y sin darte cuenta, ah traído el de Shuuya hasta tus manos. Porque aunque parezca lo contrario, él no te ha olvidado. Puede que no te recuerde, porque el dichoso Sector V lavo su cerebro, estas consiente de eso. Pero ver ese apenas perceptible sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas más la cara de sorpresa que mostro al verte directamente a los ojos, por unos segundos, hizo que tus esperanzas se fortalecieran. Pues aunque él se alejara de ti, después de saludarte fríamente, fue suficiente para que lo amaras más.

Él está confundido, te percataste de eso. Él siente su corazón latir desenfrenadamente cada vez que te mira de reojo y tiene miedo, sabe que hay algo en ti y espera tener la oportunidad de descubrirlo, tal vez ese día recupere la memoria, por así decirlo.

Es como… si te amara. Y eso lo confunde en sobremanera. Porque supuestamente, no te conoce.

Parecían haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo viste, donde le dijiste que lo amabas. Prácticamente, lo habías amado por mil años, y lo amarías por mil más.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww~<strong>

**Lo amé! De mi pareja Favorita! Y con este tema, realmente lo amé!**

**Algo raro en mí ya que nunca estoy conforme con lo que escribo! xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes! :D**

**Una pregunta, ¿Qué pareja prefieren de estas?**

**Kirino Ranmaru & Takuto Shindou**

**Tsurugi Kyosuke & Matzukaze Tenma**

**Tsurugi Kyosuke & Takuto Shindou**

**'la мeмorιa eѕ el cenтιnela del cereвro'**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne :D**


End file.
